Mrs Hunt
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Gene meets the love of his life. Rated M for smut.  There will be Galex, you have been warned. The electricity crackles as Alex and Gene meet for the first time. Story moved back to A2A section. Last chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – It occurred to me that we don't really know anything about Mrs Hunt, the woman is barely mentioned and it got me thinking, what if we did know her, we just didn't realise it.

This is definitely AU but a lot of the settings will be borrowed from A2A and LOM.

Kim.

Oh and Kudos owns A2A and LOM.

**Mrs Hunt**

**Chapter 1**

Alexandra Cartwright was born in 1938 in Manchester, when she was a little girl her family lived next door to Uncle George, her dad's brother, and she was best friends with her cousin, Annie.

Alex was a year older and very much the leader of the 2, some might even say bossy,

but they were as close as sisters. When John, Alex's dad had to move south for his work, the 2 girls were heartbroken.

They kept in touch by letter and they spent every holiday together, the years went past and the 2 girls did exceptionally well at their respective grammar schools and they both attended Manchester university to sit for psychology degrees.

They grew into beautiful women, both with dark hair, Annie's eyes were blue and Alex's green. Alex had a fiery temper and was easily moved to tears, Annie was more placid.

After Alex graduated she joined the Metropolitan police, Annie joined Greater Manchester Police the year after.

They both led fairly normal lives, getting on with their jobs having casual boy friends, neither of them wanting to settle down just yet.

Then Christmas 1972 it all changed for Alex. She travelled up to Manchester on December 24th; Annie met her at Manchester Piccadilly station in her lunch hour.

"Annie! It's good to see you again." Alex said excitedly, she embraced the younger woman.

"You too, how are you?" Annie linked arms with Alex and they headed out to get the bus back to Annie's flat.

"Oh I'm alright, had to get rid of that berk Pete though." Alex had been seeing Pete Duckworth for a couple of months.

"But I thought you said he was the _one_." Annie waggled her fingers on the last word.

"Don't do that Annie, It's bloody annoying." Alex pulled her arm from Annie's and put her gloves on, it was freezing up here compared to London.

"Well I thought he was the one too, right up until he introduced me to his wife, bastard!"

"Oh god, what a lowlife. Did you…?" Annie gestured vaguely.

"What sleep with him or lamp him one?"

"Either."

"No to the first, thank God. Yes to the second - twice!"

"Oh Alex you always did have a temper." Annie smiled.

They reached the bus stop and waited patiently at the back of the queue. The street was busy with people hurrying to do last minute Christmas shopping. Alex relaxed; she needed this break after her latest disastrous boyfriend. She always enjoyed Manchester, feeling more at home here rather than London.

The bus arrived and they got on, they spent the journey back to Annie's flat catching up and planning how to spend the holiday.

XXXXX

**Jim Keats' Office**

Jim Keats was bored, he was fed up with wandering around this false existence sowing the seeds of discontent and trying to tempt souls over to his side, he wanted to cause real distress to real people for a change.

Jim lowered his legs from the desk and reached for an impossibly thick book. It had a dirty brown cover made from some sort of skin, almost certainly animal hide – well probably animal anyway.

"So who's the lucky mortal this time?" He flicked through the book and stuck a finger in at random.

"Manchester 1972, Christmas Eve." He grinned evilly to himself, how apt. His least favourite city during his most hated decade.

Jim put down the book and picked up the phone. "Dave? I'm just popping out for a bit, shan't be long." He replaced the phone, stood up and faced the mirror on the wall. His hair was neat, he straightened his tie. Jim always wanted to look his best when he took a life, just to be respectful.

XXXXX

Annie had gone back to work, her Christmas break didn't start until her shift finished that evening. Alex wandered round the flat, noting that the damp patch on the bathroom wall had got bigger and was now shaped like the continent of Africa. Annie should really insist that the landlord do something about it.

After unpacking her clothes and eating a sandwich, Alex left the flat, she had some shopping to do.

XXXXX

Charles Mason, Charlie to his friends, was driving back to his house after dropping his kids off at a Christmas party. He was eager to get home and spend a few hours alone with his wife, as the parents of 2 children under 10, time together was precious.

He didn't notice the man standing at the side of the road, wearing a full-length raincoat and a smug expression.

Charles was thinking about his wife waiting for him in her pink baby-doll nighty and didn't see Alex crossing the road at first but he spotted her in plenty of time, he gently applied the brakes cautious of the icy road.

Then suddenly it was as if he had no control over his limbs, his right foot left the brake pedal and stamped on to the accelerator. The car lurched forward and headed straight for Alex, Charles desperately tried to steer the car away from the woman directly in front of him, but it was no good.

Alex heard the change in engine note and her head snapped round, her last living image was of 2 people blurred together in the driving seat. One with a horrified expression, the other wearing horn-rimmed glasses and grinning manically.

The noise of the impact brought the whole street to a standstill for a second, then people rushed to help. A man shouted that he would call for an ambulance and ran into the nearest shop.

Another knelt down by the driver, who had been thrown through the windscreen, he was barely conscious and muttering about loosing control of the car.

A woman ran over to the motionless body of Alex, she was obviously dead, no one alive could angle their neck that way.

The man in the raincoat watched the scene with ill-disguised glee for several moments, then he sauntered off, whistling a Wham tune that wouldn't be written for another 10 years.

XXXXX

A/N – Perhaps I should have mentioned that there would be a major character death, but then again as we now know they're all dead anyway!

I hope it's obvious but just in case, Alex Cartwright is stunningly similar to Alex Drake and I promise things will get better for her.

Oh and don't worry, the Gene-genie will make an appearance next chapter.

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the reviews.

It really shows up your prejudice this writing lark.

In a previous story I realised how much I dislike Evan and in this one I found out that

I can't stand Keats and Litton( he shows up in chapter 3), just shows how good these guys are as actors.

Kudos owns all.

Kim

**Chapter 2**

Alex woke up with a start on Annie's brown, battered sofa, she looked round the familiar room in confusion. The last thing she remembered was seeing a man with a blurred face screaming or was it grinning?

She was in an accident, wasn't she? Apart from a headache and some dizziness she felt fine. Alex wandered into the small kitchen and made a cup of tea, it must have been a dream. She put her tea on the coffee table in the living room and went to use the bathroom, everything in the flat was the same as it had been, the damp patch was still in the shape of India and the ….hang on. Alex did a double take, didn't it used to look like Africa? Yes and the bathmat was a slightly darker shade of blue, her heart rate speeded up, she raced around the flat looking for any other changes.

5 minutes later Alex sat on the sofa and picked up her tea with a shaky hand. As far as she could tell nearly everything was the same except, the door on the larder in the kitchen opened the other way, the damp patch in the bathroom and there was a clock on the mantelpiece she was sure she'd never seen before.

Alex had bought a newspaper at Euston station, she picked it up and flicked through.

It was full of stories about the heavy fall of snow in Scotland and information about the New Year revelries taking place tonight.

Alex dropped the paper in shock, according to the paper it was New Years Eve, but she was sure when she'd boarded the train in London it had been December 24th.

Her head was really starting to throb now and the room was starting to swim in front of her eyes, Alex decided to go and lie down 'til Annie got home, perhaps things would seem better after a little sleep.

XXXXX

Keats was back in his office, his legs resting on the desk and hands behind his head, basking in the afterglow. The look on that young woman's face coupled with the terror coursing through the driver's body gave Keats a high almost as good as sex.

The office door was flung open, it's handle making a nasty dent in the plaster of the wall and his boss leapt into the room.

The infernal anger on his features made Keats cringe; when the boss was unhappy others suffered.

"Keats you **arsehole**. Don't you ever read your memos?"

Keats stood up immediately, the boss was extremely red in the face and practically spitting fire.

"Sssorry Sir, I don't know.."

"You went charging off on a whim, because you were bored no doubt, and randomly killed a woman."

Keats was filled with dread, what had he done? The boss had never complained about his little side trips in the real world before, he felt really uncomfortable now, sweat was beading on his forehead.

"She was the **ONE**, we've had an operative working full time just to keep her away from _him_. Now because you had nothing better to do, they'll be together and _he'll_ be happy. Is that what you wanted? For one of them, Hunt no less, to be happy?"

"No of course not. She's a copper then?" Keats asked cowering from the rage of his boss.

The boss was practically shouting in Keats' face, the sulphurous smell of his breath was making him feel nauseous.

"If you'd read your fucking memos once in a while you'd know that. Do you have a clue how hard it's been keeping those 2 apart? That woman seems to have a death wish, if she's not running into the middle of an armed siege to talk the gunman down, she's going against her DCI's wishes and joining a group of East End gangsters. Poor Simpkins hasn't had a moment to himself for 3 months. Then she decides to spend Christmas with relatives, so I stand him down for a few days. What can happen to her in the middle of a family Christmas? I thought to myself. I didn't reckon on you playing sodding target practice with her just to get your jollies."

"Sorry Sir I'll go back and…" Keats turned to leave, desperate to appease his boss.

"**What**? And fuck things up further? No Keats you're going for a spell below, let's see if herding the rabble will stop you getting bored.

"No Sir, please…"

"**Lift. Now**!"

XXXXX

Annie's voice woke Alex. "I see you've been hard at it this afternoon. C'mon lazybones we've got you a fish supper."

Alex stumbled to her feet and followed Annie into the kitchen, 2 other girls were seated at the small table unwrapping fish and chips.

Still convinced that this was a dream, Alex accepted a plateful and began to eat, even if she was asleep she was still hungry.

From the conversation that went on around her, Alex surmised that the 2 girls were Sandra and Julie, secretaries from the station and all 4 of them were attending a New Years Eve party to night at a posh hotel in town.

Alex said very little over supper, trying to decide if she was awake or not. She couldn't remember Christmas at all and it was really starting to worry her.

She couldn't remember Annie talking about a party before either and Alex was positive she hadn't brought anything suitable to wear, she'd have to go in her jeans and a blouse.

XXXXX

Gene Hunt was in his office surveying his kingdom through the open door. The last of the officers were putting on their coats to go and get ready for the annual New Year bash.

Gene didn't want to go, it had been a hectic week, what with the armed raid on the post office and the late night surveillance on Mickey Dawson, he really wanted to go home and have an early night.

The bosses however had stipulated that all CID personnel had to attend, something to do with working together better as a team if they relaxed together as well.

It was all bollocks as far as Gene could see, his team would do as they were bloody well told whether they stood around like Marys holding hands and singing Auld Lang Syne or not.

He took a sip of scotch and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he'd just show his face, have a couple of pints and bugger off home. He didn't even feel like trying to pull and see in the New Year with a bang!

Gene might have to go but he refused to dress up for it like a twat; they'd have to take him as he was. He drained his glass, checked his pockets and strode out of CID.

XXXXX

A/N – Next chapter nearly finished. Probably post it over Easter.

Sorry to fans of Jim Keats.

Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Kudos owns all.

**Chapter 3**

The GMP had taken over the Midland Hotel's ballroom for the evening, a 5 piece band were on stage ruining hits from the sixties but as the booze was free and there were several large tables covered with buffet food no one minded.

The 4 girls entered the room. "Right, you 3 grab a table and I'll get us a bottle of wine." Said Julie.

They found a free table on the edge of the dance floor and sat down. Alex looked around the room, it was filling up quickly.

She started to feel claustrophobic, the giggles of the others were echoing painfully around her aching head. Everything had a dreamlike quality, as if she was there but not really involved. She glanced at Annie, who was catching up on office gossip; she looked and acted just the same as always, but Alex was starting to feel isolated and scared.

She needed a little time to herself to try and work out just what the hell was going on. No one was paying her any attention so she slipped away into the throng.

Alex stood by the wall of the ballroom and took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself, she looked across at the happy crowd.

Everyone was dressed for the occasion, the men in tuxedos and the ladies in party frocks, apart from one man who stood out like a sore thumb. He looked like he had come straight from work; he was wearing a green shirt, with a broad, brown and cream striped tie and a brown suit. The suit jacket was draped over a chair, the tie was loose around his neck and the shirtsleeves were rolled to mid- forearm.

Alex looked him over and felt a jolt of recognition, she had never seen him before and yet it was as if she knew the man better than herself.

The atmosphere lightened and she felt a tingle of excitement, she could breath deeply again, even her head stopped throbbing.

Whoever this guy was she knew without a shadow of doubt that she was born to be with him.

Alex had never had a serious boyfriend because she had unknowingly measured them all against this man and found them wanting.

The man was taller than most with dirty blonde hair and had an arrogant air about him, as if this was his kingdom.

He was standing with a group of men sharing a joke, but even with a quick glance it was obvious that he was in charge and clearly had the respect of the others.

Perhaps this was a coma rather than a strange dream-Alex was positive that her memories of the car hurtling towards her were real- and her sub-conscious was conjuring up her ideal man.

Surely her mind would come up with someone more attractive and younger, not the man currently laughing with his colleagues. He wasn't bad she supposed, just not the Robert Redford look alike she usually went for, anyway it wasn't anything superficial that attracted her she realised, it was just _him_.

"Alex, what's so fascinating?" Annie's voice brought Alex back to earth, she had noticed that Alex was missing and was worried about her, Alex had been acting weird all evening.

Alex nodded over to the man.

"Who's that?

"That's Gene Hunt, the Guv."

"The Guv eh? Well he can boss me around anytime. How do you concentrate on work while he's around?" Alex couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You fancy _him_?" Annie was shocked, he wasn't Alex's type at all.

"Is he married or seeing anyone?" Alex preyed the answer was no.

"What the Guv? They don't call him love 'em and leave 'em Hunt for nothing, you know?"

Alex grinned, her eyes still glued to Gene.

"Not after tonight they won't. He's going to be a one-woman man from now on."

Still gazing at him, Alex didn't catch Annie's disbelieving look.

XXXXX

Gene sensed he was being watched and scanned the room, he met Alex's gaze and realised that without a shadow of doubt that the auditions were over, he'd found the future Mrs Hunt.

She was beautiful and obviously a rebel, whereas every other woman in the room was dressed up to the nines, she had chosen jeans, a cheesecloth shirt and a denim waistcoat. He smiled to himself, they were the only 2 people in the room not dressed for a party.

The rest of the crowd seemed to disappear as blue eyes searched green, Alex was certain he was looking into her very soul and suddenly she could see into his. She felt bound to him, no matter whatever else happened, they would always be together.

Gene hoped to god that she was single, there was no way he could let another man near her.

He had to meet this woman – now!

Gene pushed his barely started pint into Ray's body, making it slop over his shirt.

"Ah Guv!"

"Happy New Year Raymondo, don't say I never give you anything." Gene's eyes never left Alex's, he began to walk purposefully across the ballroom. This was his world and he was going to have this woman tonight and tomorrow and always.

Excitement bubbled in Alex's stomach as Gene strode towards her, it wasn't nerves – why should she be nervous her whole existence had been leading to this very moment.

Her mouth dried and the moisture seemed to drain south to gather between her thighs, her heart thundered in her chest and her cheeks flushed as some very erotic images played in her mind.

Alex leant against the cool wall as he reached them, he rested his left forearm next to her head, leaning over her and still staring deep into her eyes.

"Who's your friend Cartwright?" He said to Annie.

"This is my cousin Alex Cartwright, Alex this is DCI Gene Hunt." Annie looked from one to the other and realised that Alex may just have been right, Gene did look like a man who had found his reason for existing.

"Hello Alex." Gene's voice was low, seductive growl, he took her hand and pressed his lips to the palm, then trailed his tongue down to her wrist and placed another delicate kiss.

Alex gasped and slid up the wall a few inches as she pressed her thighs together in a bid to relieve the ache his touch caused.

"Hello Gene." Alex sounded like she couldn't catch her breath.

"I'm the big man around here." Gene raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Annie frowned and said innocently, "But the Super's just over there."

"Oh he's not talking about rank, are you DCI Hunt?"

All the time his intensely blue eyes bored into her clearly saying that, while his manner was flirting, his intentions were deadly serious.

The spark between them was almost enough to set the very air on fire and Annie was feeling decidedly unnecessary.

"You got it luv. So Alex how much booze do I have to buy you before I can get into your knickers?"

Ordinarily that remark would earn a man her right hook, but because it was _this_ man Alex just smiled, appreciating his direct honesty and thrilled that he was thinking along similar lines.

"Normally, at least 2 bottles of champagne."

"Bollinger no doubt." Gene thought for a second. "Bolly knickers, good name, suits you. OK Bolly, what do I have to fork out for?"

"A glass of water will do."

Gene's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"That's disgusting." Annie becoming uncomfortable, Alex wasn't like this, she didn't fall into bed with a complete stranger.

Gazes were still locked, their eyes were flirting and teasing while Alex was playing with the hairs on his bare forearm.

"Will you be alright to get home Cartwright?" Gene reached into his pocket to bring out money for a taxi, although his thoughts were full of what he wanted to do with Alex, Gene was still aware of his responsibility to take care of his team.

"I'll be fine Guv, we'd arranged to go home with a couple of other girls, looks like we'll have room for one more now." Annie sighed and looked around for someone else to talk to.

"Good girl."

"Don't wait up."

Annie walked away, shaking her head.

"Alone at last." Gene edged closer, wondering if Alex would let him kiss her in public.

"Mmm, we both know what's going to happen so why don't you just take me home now?"

"You don't waste any time do you? " His lips twitched in a brief smirk.

"Well, you're a long time dead."

Gene pulled back and studied her thoughtfully, the way she said it made him wonder.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Alex?"

"If I tell you, you'll probably think I'm a complete fruitcake."

"Try me."

"I'm almost positive that I was killed while crossing the road this afternoon." Alex waited for Gene to ridicule her and walk away.

He narrowed his eyes.

"It's entirely possible, everyone here is either dead or dying. Did you leave anyone special behind?" Gene held his breath, he had to know if she was all his.

"Just mum and dad."

He started to breath again.

"Funny I don't feel upset at all."

"Probably hasn't sunk in yet," he gently stroked her cheek making her quiver, "but when it does, I'll be right here." Gene grasped her chin and placed a brief kiss on her slightly parted lips. Two hearts skipped a beat at the contact.

"It's me and you now, OK?"

A smile of understanding lit up Alex's face and she nodded. She still wasn't sure what was happening, but she was positive that Gene was the reason she was here and that her place was by his side.

XXXXX

Gene sent Alex off to get her things and he went back to retrieve his jacket and coat.

DCI Litton had joined Ray and Chris and was boasting about his latest arrest.

"So I dealt with all 4 of the armed bastards single handed." He concluded and took a mouthful of scotch.

"Bollocks!" Gene had walked up behind him unseen. Litton choked on his drink, making Ray bark with laughter, which he turned into a cough and Chris frown in confusion.

"Is that not 'ow it 'appened then Guv?"

Gene clapped Chris on the shoulder, spilling his pint.

"No Christopher, it did not. This fairy, not only had Armed Response at the scene, he also hid behind WPC Richards, who we all know is up the duff!"

Gene shrugged into his jacket and coat, Litton went red at being caught out and quickly changed the subject.

"That's a fine piece of skirt you were chatting up Geno. I might have crack myself when you're done with her."

Jealous rage swept through Gene and he grabbed Litton by his ruffled shirtfront and hoisted him up so they were nose to nose.

"You listen to me Litton, you bastard. If you so much as look like you're thinking of touching her. I'll have your bollocks battered, deep fried and served up with sixpence worth of chips."

Litton came close to loosing control of his bowels. He'd never seen Gene so angry.

"Ok G..g..gene, she's your bird I get it." Gene dropped him and Litton scuttled off, his tail well and truly between his legs.

The other 2 men were staring at him with their mouths hanging open, the Guv had never behaved like this over a bird before.

"Don't stand like that there's a bus coming" Both men snapped their jaws together audibly.

Gene stalked off to meet Alex in the car park.

XXXXX

A/N – It won't come as a surprise that chapter 4 is the one with the smut, will it?

Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long to update, real life keeps getting in the way.

Kudos owns all.

**Chapter 4**

Gene opened the front door to his house and ushered Alex inside, he indulged in a lingering look at her arse as she sashayed ahead of him. Very nice, pert and just the right size, he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

As much as he wanted to drag her upstairs to bed, Gene thought they should probably talk first, this wasn't a one-night stand and Alex deserved to know what she was getting into.

His resolve to wait lasted until Alex turned and faced him, the heated look on her face coupled with her whispered, "I love you Gene." crumbled his determination and he took her in his arms.

The kiss started off gently, he was trying to tell Alex without words that he loved her too, but she opened her mouth, their tongues began to caress and need rushed over them both.

Gene backed up and leant against the wall, Alex had robbed his legs of their ability to hold him up. He thrust his thigh between Alex's and she undulated her hips, rubbing the thick denim seam firmly against her apex, one of her hands reached between his legs and she caressed the bulge eagerly.

Gene broke the kiss with a groan of pleasure, he slid his hand under her waistcoat to cup her breast, his thumb tracing the nipple. It was Alex's turn cry out and they stood for a moment, breathing heavily and gazing in wonderment at each other, then Gene's eyes dropped to Alex 's mouth and their lips crashed together again.

Alex had never known desire to be this all-consuming before, her whole body was trembling with the power of it, and as for the apex of her thighs, it was like Niagara Falls down there.

Gene trailed passionate kisses across her face and down to her neck, where he nipped and sucked.

"Turn round love." He said, his hands pushing on her shoulders.

Alex moved so that her back rested on his chest and Gene immediately wrapped one arm round her waist and resumed nuzzling her neck.

He quickly unbuttoned then unzipped her jeans and slid his hand under her knickers, letting 2 of his fingers carry on what his thigh had started. Alex shifted her hips, as Gene dipped and stroked with skilful fingers.

"Don't you want to go to bed so I can touch you too?" She gasped, not sure if she _could_ actually climb the stairs.

"Ladies first Bolly-keks, you can do what you want to me later."

One of his arms was anchoring her to him the other deepened it's erotic caresses in her underwear.

"God you're so wet."

"O..only for you…ahhh." Gene's fingers slid inside her and she lost the power of speech.

"Good girl, moan for me love. Let me hear you." He said gruffly and nibbled at her earlobe

Alex groaned her pleasure and rubbed her backside into his groin, making Gene groan with her.

She was surrounded by Gene, from his larger body at her back, to his words of desire and devotion pouring in her ear, to his magnificently skilful hands, one carefully rolling her aching nipple, the other stroking and pinching her ever nearer to ecstasy.

Alex gasped and moaned as his touch brought her closer to the edge.

"You're mine now Alex, I can't be without you, be easier to give up breathing."

"Thought… you.. were dead." She gasped.

"So are you, you're still panting like an asthmatic steam train, though."

Then his fingers hit exactly the right spot in just the right way and orgasm rushed through her.

"Oh fu..ahhh." Alex's head crashed back into Gene's shoulder as she cried out in ecstasy.

Gene carried on pumping his fingers, drawing out the pleasure. As her moans quietened, he slowed the pace until they were both still and the only sound was Alex's breathing.

When she could stand unaided Gene let go and she turned to face him.

"Thank you." She said simply and kissed him.

Her gaze rested on his flies, the strain on his zip was obvious and she reached out to release him. Gene caught her hand. He needed to have her, the ache in his balls was almost too painful.

"Upstairs, now. Mush!"

She ran for the staircase, feet tangling in her jeans and she kicked them and her shoes off as she started to ascend. Gene was following eagerly behind and didn't see the trousers until it was too late. He tripped and fell forward, crashing into Alex and pushing her down. Gene ended up nose to arse with her, he opened his mouth and took a large bite, making Alex squeal.

Gene regained his feet, pulling Alex with him and they ran to the top.

"Door on your left." Gene directed.

Alex turned right in her excitement.

"No the other left." He said in amusement.

XXXXX

They tore at each others clothes, buttons pinging off when trembling fingers couldn't undo them, hands eagerly exploring the newly exposed flesh.

He wasn't the fittest man she'd ever seen, but he was perfect in her eyes, her fingers stroked down his chest and caught the waistband of his boxers and pulled them, releasing his swollen cock. Alex glanced at his face and sank to her knees in front of him. She held his thick shaft still and swirled her tongue over the head, making Gene inhale sharply. Alex opened her mouth and sucked as much of him into her mouth as she could.

He wasn't used to such an enthusiastic partner, normally they were content to lay back and let him do all the work, Alex's desire to please was just one more reason to believe that she was perfect for him.

Alex was exploring between his legs with gentle fingers and her touch plus her mouth around his cock was exquisite. He allowed himself a few short, urgent thrusts, marvelling at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth sucking his self-control to breaking point, then he jerked out of her with a slight pop.

"Enough," he said gruffly, "we've all bloody night to do that, need to be inside you now."

Gene helped Alex to her feet then onto the bed, he lay beside her resting his weight on one forearm while his other hand drifted up her inner thigh.

Alex pulled his head down for a kiss and spread her legs as his fingers began to play with the dark curls at her apex.

"Gene please..need you…ahhh." She moaned as he delicately explored her moist folds.

He could wait no longer and moved over her, they watched each other as he entered slowly, Alex's eyes widened in pleasure at the size and feel of him filling her completely. When he was fully sheathed, Gene paused certain that the slightest movement would make him come.

"Please don't tease, I need you." Alex whispered.

"Just need a second Bolly." Gene shut his eyes and recited the alphabet backwards in his head. He got as far as V before he felt able to carry on.

They moved together slowly at first, getting used to the feel of each other and loving the sensation.

Alex raised her hips and wrapped her legs round his back, Gene's thrusts went deeper and the telltale tingle began in her belly.

"Gene..faster…need..you." She gasped.

He redoubled his efforts, the bed shaking in time with his thrusts, sweat beaded on his forehead and his silvery blue eyes locked on to Alex's.

Just when he thought he could hold back no longer, Alex cried his name and he felt her pulse round him. Gene thrust deeply a couple more times and followed her into the most potent climax he'd ever felt.

XXXXX

Alex was asleep in Gene's arms, dreaming about her parents.

All 3 of them were standing by an open grave, staring down at her coffin. Alex's mum broke down sobbing hysterically and her dad put his arms around her, stroking her back, the tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

Alex was desperately trying to tell them that she was fine, more than fine. She was happy and safe and in love with someone who would take good care of her, but they couldn't see or hear her.

"I'm OK mum, dad? Dad? It's me." Alex rolled away from Gene, waking him up.

The moment had come to have that talk, he knew reality would hit at some point.

Gene leant over Alex as she thrashed around, calling out to her parents. He shook her shoulder.

"Alex? C'mon love wake up." He shook her again harder this time and she gasped, her eyes snapping open.

She looked unseeing at him for a second, then the crying began.

Gene gathered her in his embrace, holding her close and placing soothing kisses on the top of her head.

"I know love, I know. These things happen."

Alex pulled away and glared at him, anger replacing the grief.

"Any more pathetic platitudes _Guv_? How about 'it'll seem better in the morning' or 'way of the world' or even 'worse things happen at sea'."

Alex was fuming, her parents were in tears at her death and all he could say were stupid little homilies. She gave him one last glare, punched his arm and stamped off downstairs, grabbing his shirt from the floor.

Gene sighed, rubbing his bruised bicep, the realisation took different people different ways. Most turned up in his kingdom shouting the odds, some were quiet and philosophical and others refused to believe that they were dead.

He treated them the only way he knew how, showed them he was the Guv, used his fists if he had to; they usually calmed down after a while and got on with things.

He'd never had a woman to deal with before and he felt out of his depth, hopefully she just needed some space, perhaps he should have talked to her first, like he'd intended.

Gene had a moment of worry that Alex would leave and never come back, then he smiled to himself. She'd taken his shirt to wear and that gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and robe, then cautiously went down stairs to see if she'd calmed down and was ready to talk.

XXXXX

Alex was seated on the sofa, she hadn't bothered to button the shirt and one nipple was peaking out, his gaze was drawn to it.

Then he noticed that she was swigging his scotch. Through choice Gene hadn't lived with anyone since he'd been in this world and felt a brief pang of annoyance.

"Make yourself at home why don't you."

"I've got no bloody choice. I'm stuck here" Alex's words were still angry, but the look she shot him was of a scared little girl.

He sat down opposite her in a tan, swivel chair.

Gene wanted to hold her more than anything but he couldn't; she had to make the first move. Alex had to want to be with him, otherwise what was the point.

"D'you know I hate this soddin' place, it's full of shit people doing shit things to each other and it's down to the likes of me and you to sort them out, then maybe if you've learnt your lessons you lot can move on. The only thing this world's taught me is not to care."

Alex was watching his every move; worried he was building up to the 'thanks for the shag, see you around' speech and regretting taking her grief out on him. It wasn't his fault, it was just that everything had happened so fast. This afternoon she had been catching up with Annie and looking forward to Christmas, then she somehow had been transported to this place and found the man of her dreams but lost her life in the process.

The thought that he might kick her out was devastating, she couldn't leave him, couldn't imagine life without him. Her parents would cope they had each other, who did Gene have? Alex had the sudden realisation that she was here because she was needed - by Gene.

He got a glass and poured a large measure of the scotch, topping Alex's glass at the same time.

He sat back down and took a gulp, needing the alcohol to go on, keeping his eyes fixed to the carpet unable to look at her.

"Everyone leaves me Bolly, sooner or later they get to go to the pub, usually just when I start to like them and I'm left stuck here on my own," he took another swig as self-pity tightened his voice.

"So I keep me distance, do me job an' get 'em ready, try not to get involved. Then you turn up an' I'm sunk. That wasn't just a shag Bolls, least not for me"

He looked at her for the first time, there were tears running down her face and Gene felt his own eyes prickle.

"I can't change anything love, but you'll never have to be alone. I'm always here for you."

Gene held his breath, he'd said all he could think of, it was up to Alex now.

Alex searched his face, she could see the tears in his eyes, could feel his loneliness and pain. She got up and sat in his lap, snuggling down and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his body relax and heard him sigh as his arms tightened around her.

"Even if I could go back, I wouldn't. I can't leave you Gene, fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you."

They were silent for a while, both lost in thought.

Then Gene whispered tentatively.

"Move in with me."

"Are you sure? We've only known each other a few hours."

"Feels like I've known you all my life. Shit must be pissed. I'm talking like a bloody fairy."

"You're not pissed, you've found a connection with someone for the first time. 'S'OK love, it's my first time too."

She slid her hand into his hair and kissed him deeply.

Gene pulled back and looked at her, why was he buggering about? He knew what he wanted and her behaviour tonight suggested that she felt the same.

"Alex, marry me."

Alex's heart leapt at the words.

"I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXX

A/N - Please review. Next chapter should be up soon.

Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Just a quick, smutty update. To be honest I'm not really enjoying this story, I don't think the characters ring true. I will finish it, just in case anyone is interested in how it ends. It's nearly all written.

Kudos owns all.

Kim.

**Chapter 5**

As they re-entered the bedroom, Alex was thinking back to Gene's words. Would she have to leave him as well?

"Will I have to go to the pub too?"

"It's your choice."

"You wouldn't try and stop me?" The thought was upsetting.

"Officially I'm not allowed do that." Gene turned to face Alex, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. " But I can't let you go, I'd tie you to that bloody bed if I had to."

Gene saw the eager look on her face; he picked her up, dumped her in the middle of the bed, stripped naked and climbed on top. He held her wrists beside her head, his weight pinning her down.

"Like the thought of that do you Bolls?"

Alex was breathing heavily in excitement she nodded.

Gene kissed her passionately, then moved to one side and opened his shirt to expose her breasts. He hadn't paid them enough attention earlier, a mistake he was more than happy to rectify.

"Bloody beautiful, god knows what you want with the likes of me."

Gene ran his fingers over her nipple, watching it harden at his touch.

"Don't know either, must be your aftershave." Alex gasped as he tweaked her nipple.

"Cheeky mare."

Gene replaced his fingers with his mouth, his tongue ghosted over the very tip of her nipple, making Alex shiver. He noted her reaction and sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Alex moaned in pleasure and spread her legs inviting his touch.

Gene lifted his head.

"I fucking love it when you do that Bolly." He trailed his hand up her leg and slid a questing finger deep inside, while his thumb caressed her clit.

"I.. ahh…just.. fucking love you Gene." Alex sat up and pushed Gene down to the bed, straddling him.

"You said I could do what I wanted to you, remember?"

She rubbed her arse against his stiff cock, making him groan. Alex lifted herself over it and sank down on him slowly. She leant forward and captured his mouth in a tender kiss as she began to slide up and down his shaft. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until the night exploded into bliss for both of them.

XXXXX

Alex was sitting between Gene's legs, resting against him as he rested against the headboard. Gene's hands were idly toying with her breasts, hers playing with the hairs on his thighs. It was several hours past midnight and they were both wide awake now, neither one wanting to miss another minute of their first night together.

Alex's gaze was drawn to the clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. Gene's underwear had seen better days and there was a large hole in his sock. Alex had never been particularly motherly but she felt a sudden urge to look after him and was glad that no one else had filled the role.

"You need taking care of Guv."

"Bloody hell Bolly, you're insatiable woman. You'll have to give me half an hour, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Not _that_ sort of taking care of, well not only that sort." She took one of his hands from her breast and began to kiss the palm and fingers.

She felt rather than heard Gene sigh, then he said with mock grumpiness.

"Can't believe I've fallen for a bloody southerner."

"You haven't. I was born in Urmston. We moved south when I was 5." Alex slid her head sideways along his chest to look at him. Gene was grinning broadly.

"I _knew_ there was something about you I liked."

He hugged her tightly for a second, then let one hand stroke down her stomach to play with the dark hair between her legs, he couldn't seem to stop touching her.

Alex sat quietly thinking enjoying the closeness with Gene.

"How come Annie's here? Is she dead too?"

"No. I'd be able to tell." Gene ran his fingers upto Alex's stomach, she was taking the situation better than he'd thought. After her initial anger Alex had calmed down remarkably quickly, falling in love was probably helping but Gene was certain that things hadn't really sunk in.

"Most people bring a memory of someone important with them."

"So she's not real?"

"No, the real Annie Cartwright is still alive. People only come here to sort out unresolved issues, so what's yours? "

"Haven't got any. I've got…had a good relationship with my parents, nothing bad has ever happened to me, well apart from the obvious." She moved and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and moved his hand over to her thigh.

"I can't believe how well you're taking this, most people shout and fight for a lot longer."

"Most people don't get to have you, do they?"

"Seeing as they've all been blokes up to now, no they bloody don't." Then with an honesty he usually kept well buried, he said. "I'm not such a great catch, not worth loosing your life for anyway."

"I think you are. As for getting upset, I can't really see what's changed. I'll still be a copper, won't I?"

"Got your warrant card?"

Alex scrambled off the bed and rummaged in her handbag, took it out and blinked with surprise; apparently she was a DC in the GMP. She handed it to Gene, who glanced at it and passed it back.

"Will I be stationed with you?"

"No, we'd never get any work done. George in C division will look after you. I'll have a word to make sure you're treated right."

"I can look after myself Gene." The women's liber in Alex rose to the surface.

"I'm sure you can but that's my job now Bolly." Gene patted the bed beside him and Alex resumed her seat, he wrapped his arms round her again.

"So things haven't really changed, apart from I'm back home in Manchester so I'll see much more of Annie. AND I'm getting married to the love of my life."

She caressed his cheek.

"Soppy mare." He said, but he kissed her to take the sting out of his words.

"It won't be all champagne and roses, I can be a real pain in the arse."

"I bet, but you haven't seen me in full PMT mode yet."

"PMT? Ah laying an egg. Speaking of which, we can't have kids I'm afraid."

"'S OK. I'll have my hands full looking after you." He raised an eyebrow not quite believing her. All birds wanted kids, didn't they?

"Honestly Gene, I've never been the maternal type. So what happens now?"

"You collect your stuff and move in, we get married and live happily ever after."

"I haven't got much to collect, unless…Is my flat still down in London?"

"Probably not, but on the plus side you get to buy a whole new wardrobe..you can take Annie with you. I'm not bloody traipsing round half of Manchester while you decide which frock goes with what shoes."

He thought for a moment. "I'll come with you when you're shopping for knickers though."

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – The rest of this story is dedicated to Fenella Church for her support, thanks Fen I'll wear it always.

Kim

Kudos owns all.

**Chapter 6**

Alex was sitting in the armchair at the end of their bed watching Gene sleep; she'd worn him out tonight. It was their 2nd anniversary and she couldn't get enough of him, needing to show Gene exactly how much she loved him when the words failed her.

He was sprawled on the bed naked as the day he was born, a slight smile still on his face. He muttered something which could have been "harder" and rolled over reaching for her, cuddling her pillow as a substitute when no warm body was found.

Alex grinned at her husband, even though she'd known the first time she set eyes on Gene that he was the one for her, she was surprised at just how much she was enjoying being Mrs Hunt.

Apart from the bedroom antics, Gene was good company. Some evenings they would open a couple of bottles of wine and he would tell her tales of his life in the force – with himself as the hero saving the day single handed. Gene could reduce her to hysterics with his stories of Chris's stupidity or the time Ray thought he had pulled the bird of his dreams only to find that she was a he.

Gene liked to keep the 2 parts of his life separate, at work he was a proud lion stalking his kingdom ever ready to pounce on the scum, at home he was a pussy cat always pulling her into his arms for a kiss and a cuddle.

Alex knew he'd loose respect if the team saw him like that, so she wasn't upset when she didn't get invited to the pub after work, he usually only stayed for a quick pint anyway. When Gene wanted a night out with the lads she went to the pictures with Annie or stayed in with a book, knowing full well that he'd come home eager to take her to bed and make up for their time apart.

The wedding had been a quiet affair, Gene explained that this world contained not only good guys like him, but dark malevolent forces attempting to corrupt the souls looking for salvation, or as he put it, evil bastards trying to get at his team. So the less people that knew about him getting married the better. It was the same reason he gave for not having children, he could keep Alex safe but kids were another matter. Alex knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate if there was a Gene junior running around.

So there were just the 4 of them at the registry office. Alex had wanted Annie as a witness and Gene, surprisingly had chosen the new boy, Sam Tyler. Sam had turned up one day a month or so earlier, as they all did disorientated and belligerent.

Gene chatted to Alex about the new arrival over his favourite dinner – 'oops. He said that he'd taken to 'the scrawny little runt' straight away and he told Alex that he had found the final piece of the puzzle, someone to call a friend – if he ever calmed down.

Gene said he'd not felt this close to another person –apart from Alex – since his brother died.

Ray and Chris were work mates, fine to have a drink with but not to share his problems, well Gene didn't do all that nancy, soul searching shit but just occasionally he needed someone to coax a dilemma out of him.

There was far too much hero worship in Ray's eyes sometimes and as for Skelton, it would be like trying to have a deep and meaningful with an over eager Labrador puppy.

No Sam was definitely the man, if he ever got over himself and accepted Gene, faults and all.

Alex thought about the last 2 years, for her and Gene they were full of love and laughter.

Work was OK. She didn't get out as much as she had done before, Alex supposed this was Gene's doing. He wanted her to be safe, so she spent most of her time interviewing suspects and building profiles.

In the real world Alex would have created merry hell if she'd been stuck in the station all the time, but here it didn't seem so bad. Especially as Gene showed his appreciation at her co-operation in the bedroom.

On the whole she preferred it here, her memories of her old life were fading and some days it was as if they had never happened.

Even after 2 years Sam was still being a picky pain in Gene's arse and Gene was still being patient, or as patient as Gene actually got.

Annie was completely smitten, when they got together for a girls night out, Sam was all she could talk about. Alex got the feeling that as soon as Sam accepted his fate, or stopped acting like a loony as Annie put it. She would make her move and there would be another wedding in the family.

Gene stirred again bringing Alex back to the present, she frowned. Gene's latest case worried her, he had the ridiculous idea that he could infiltrate Leslie John's gang and foil a wages blag, on his own without back-up.

Typical Gene, wanting to be the hero with no thought to his own safety, but Alex had grave doubts about it, at some point Gene's luck would run out and Alex prayed that the consequences wouldn't be too serious.

"Come 'ere you." Gene was awake and ready for round 3 or was it 4?

Alex eagerly slipped in beside him, his hands and mouth started on their familiar, always exciting, journey to rapture.

XXXXX

"**Bastard**!" Alex shouted into the phone, causing the poor plod on the other end temporary deafness in one ear.

She slammed down the phone and marched into her boss's office.

"Do you know what that idiot of a husband of mine has done now?" She practically screamed at DCI Sampson, pacing up and down in front of his desk.

George Sampson smiled to himself, knowing how stubborn those 2 were it was only a matter of time before the sparks started to fly.

"Alex, they probably heard you in London. Calm down. What's he done?"

"He's only been shot in the leg." The words echoed round Alex's head as the implications of that sentence sunk in.

Gene had been shot! Alex stopped pacing and her eyes widened in shock.

George moved round to her.

"Alex? Where is he?"

"Erm, they said he'd been taken to the General."

"OK, I'll get someone to drive you there."

XXXXX

Alex hurried through the hospital corridors muttering to herself and trying to remember the receptionist's directions.

Bastard! She was going to kill him, just as soon as she knew he wasn't badly hurt, he was a dead man.

Alex found the right room, opened the door and paused in the doorway searching Gene's face, barely registering Sam sitting in a chair at Gene's bedside.

Gene saw the mixture of worry and anger and he knew he was in trouble.

"Now Alex.." He said plactingly, but got no further.

"You bastard, you selfish, uncaring…" Alex was sobbing, not sure whether to kiss or punch him.

Sam got to his feet in amazement, this was Alex Drake, the psychologist who had listened to his tapes back in the real world. Why hadn't he realised before?

He pulled himself together and walked towards her catching her hands before she thumped Gene.

"Alex he's OK, still a stubborn, arrogant sod, but he'll be fine in a few weeks."

Alex collapsed in his arms weeping noisily, Sam embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly. From the bed Gene watched with mounting jealousy, Bolly was his and no other man was allowed to touch, not even to comfort her. He climbed carefully to his feet, grunting at the pain in his leg, and limped over to them.

"Bugger off Tyler, me and the Mrs need a minute."

Sam let Alex go, there was no point in telling Gene to get back into bed, so he just left them to it.

" C'm 'ere Bolls." Gene held out his arms, still not sure if she would thump him. Alex stared at him for a second, then launched herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I told you this was a bad idea, you bastard. I've been to hell and back over the last few hours."

"Believe me love you haven't, hell's not the sort of place you get out of."

Alex pulled back and punched his arm – hard.

"Stop being so bloody flippant." She said glaring at him, then the fear of losing him washed over her again and she dissolved into tears. Gene pulled her back into his arms.

"Shhh it's OK love. It's my world remember, no one's gonna kill the Gene-genie."

Alex pulled away. "Doesn't stop me from worrying about you, you insufferable man." She slapped his chest and the sobs began again.

He held her tightly and kissed her head. The pain of knowing that he caused Alex's distress hurt more than his wounded leg.

"Johns was a bad man, a bastard cop killer. I had to take him out." Gene's voice was calm and gentle, when Alex got emotional like this, talking to her as if she was a child always calmed her down.

Gene knew there were times when she needed him to be a father figure as well as her lover and that suited him just fine. He was well aware that he couldn't allow anyone else to be that close to her and it was completely fair as she felt exactly the same about him. Gene saw the jealousy in her eyes whenever he smiled at Annie or even Tyler, it gave him a thrill that someone could love him that much.

It had moderated his recklessness, seeing how much anguish he caused made him think twice before rushing in to danger, but he couldn't stop it entirely, people needed him and it was part of his job to help them.

They stood silently for several minutes, then Alex pulled back.

"You shouldn't be standing on that leg." She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him back to bed.

Gene climbed in with relief, glad to get the weight off of his injury, he held the sheets up and nodded his head at her.

"Get in Bolls."

"Gene! I'm not getting into your sick bed." Alex was mildly annoyed, he'd nearly been shot to pieces and he was still trying to get her into bed!

"Now! Alex." Gene's tone was commanding but his eyes were pleading with her, they always gave his real emotions away and Alex had no defence against them.

She pushed a chair under the handle of the door, slipped off her shoes and snuggled into him.

"Go on Bolly, say it. Just for me." His voice was deep and seductive, his breath caressing her ear.

She knew what he wanted, it was what he always asked when he was in the doghouse. It was how he knew if she'd forgiven him.

It was the one word he loved Alex to say above all the others. Sometimes she said it, other times she screamed it as he exploded deep within her and when her original Manc accent slipped out, it made Gene go weak at the knees.

He was an alpha male and a right hard bastard but that little word from Alex floored him every time.

"Guv." She whispered and he grinned in response.

They both sighed in relief, the argument was over. He was sorry and she forgave him, they could get down to the kissing and making up now.

XXXXX

In the corridor outside Gene's room, Sam waited for Alex. He really needed to talk to her about his time in 2007.

Half an hour later Alex exited the room with a small smile, Gene had dozed off and she had managed to get out of bed without disturbing him.

Sam jumped to his feet as soon as he saw her.

"Why didn't you tell me during our sessions?" He demanded.

"What sessions? What are you on about Sam?"

"So can you go back and forth whenever you want?"

"Sam, what _are_ you talking about?"

"You know don't you? That this," he waved his arms around, "isn't the real world."

A look of horror came over Alex's face, she gripped Sam's elbow and bent her head towards him.

"Not so loud, let's go somewhere and talk."

XXXXX

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – This is the last we see of Sam I'm afraid, it's not really his story. I'm not sure if I should move this story back to the main A2A section. What do you think?

Kudos owns all.

**Chapter 7**

They were silent as Sam drove them back to Alex's house, Alex still worried about Gene's recklessness and Sam thinking about how alien 2007 had felt. She made some tea and they settled round the kitchen table.

Sam drank the tea, composing his thoughts. "In that tunnel, I saw a bright light and thought it was my way home, well it _was_ my way home, but when I got there it felt like I'd landed on a different planet. My Super told me a police psychologist was writing a book about people like me. I saw her a few times, made some tapes about this place. It was you Alex."

"What was the year Sam?"

"2007"

"She may have looked like me, but I've never been to 2007." Alex topped up their mugs.

"When I came here there was no time difference, actually I'm lying I'd gone forward by a week. I was killed by a hit and run driver in late 1972" Alex remembered the events of that night but it all seemed like it had happened to someone else. Her only reality was here with Gene.

"So why here?"

"Gene told me that coppers with issues turn up here before they move on, once they've come to terms with whatever was wrong they go to the pub. Which is Gene's way of saying they go to Heaven I s'pose."

"What about the others, Ray and Chris? Are they displaced as well?"

"Yeah, they've been here so long, I suspect they've forgotten about their other lives."

Sam was quiet again for a while.

"So why did you come back?" Alex asked taking a gulp of tea.

Sam stared into his mug before answering.

"I couldn't leave them to get shot to pieces in that tunnel…. and this placed seemed more real than 2007."

"So you're gonna settle down and get on with it now? Gene needs you on his team and you'll never change his ways by arguing all the time, he'll just dig his heels in."

"No I'll have to be more subtle than that." Sam agreed.

"I know Annie will be glad you're still around."

"Yeah?" The tips of Sam's ears went pink. "Does….does she talk about me?" He asked shyly.

"You know she's mad about you, but don't expect me to break a confidence." Alex grinned at him.

"No. Right I'd better get back to the station and help Ray and Chris process the Johns gang. Do you want a lift back to the hospital?"

"Just let me collect some clothes for Gene."

"The nurse said they were keeping him in over night."

Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you really think that'll make a difference?"

Sam smiled "I think he'll be home with in the hour."

Alex returned the grin. "With deductive reasoning like that you should become a detective."

They both chuckled as she ran upstairs and packed a bag for Gene.

XXXXX

Sam finally settled down after that, he started to date Annie and, to Gene's relief, accept the world around him.

Sam and Annie married fairly quickly and seemed the ideal couple, very much in love and totally happy.

Gene considered himself to be a very lucky bastard, every day he got to race around in his beloved car catching the bad guys with his best mate, then go home to his beautiful wife.

But nothing lasts forever and after 5 years of the good life, Gene started to notice a change in his DI.

XXXXX

Sam Tyler had something on his mind, well 2 things but he knew that Gene was never going to change, he still treated prisoners like his own personal punch bag, had no qualms about using physical violence to get answers, but as most of the 'people' in this world were fake Sam couldn't bring himself to care. That in itself was a worry, Sam Tyler had always cared. It was the main reason he'd joined the force, just one more dilemma that was becoming a major problem.

It was his other quandary that was really disturbing him. It had started as just a little niggle a couple of weeks ago, but now it plagued him constantly.

Annie, the woman he gave up his real life for, his wife, the woman who taught him what it meant to love, who..what was she? He knew that Alex was like him, brought to Gene's world after a hit and run and he assumed that Annie was the same.

Lately he was beginning to wonder, she didn't seem to have any memory prior to Christmas 1972.

Sam couldn't get over this, he'd spent hours trying to convince himself that it didn't matter, whatever Annie was she still loved him, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Gene was playing him for a fool, setting him up with Annie and standing back to watch and laugh as Sam played happy families with the girl of his dreams.

Well he was going to get to the bottom of this now, and if Annie was some kind of joke that only Gene was in on, or a sop to get him to toe the line then Sam was out of here.

It wasn't just his questions about Annie, the world had lately started to loose it's charm and many little things were getting on his nerves, there was a restlessness deep within him that told him it was time to move on and if his wife _was_ real then they could go together. If not then Sam would go alone, either way he felt he had to leave.

He ran up the steps into the station, his anger mounting.

Gene was pretending to read the Sun, while pondering over the problem of his DI and enjoying a glass of scotch, feet propped on his desk. Sam had had ants up his arse for weeks, meaning it was time for him to move on.

In truth Gene should have taken him to the pub a few years ago, Tyler had sorted his issues with his dad and settled down pretty quickly after that business of the wages snatch on the train.

Gene knew that Alex had spoken to Sam while Gene was in hospital, whatever she'd said to him had worked and Gene was grateful, his Alex was much better at cosy chats than he was – Gene tended to loose his patience and shout.

He hadn't wanted to loose his friend, so Sam stayed, but now things were coming to a head and Gene's guts were telling him that before too long he would be making a trip to the pub.

Sam crashed through the outer office and burst into Gene's office slamming the door behind him. "Hunt, you bastard I want a word about Annie."

"Come in why don't you?" He could feel the anger radiating from Sam, OK they were going to do this now, were they? Shame. It was Gene's anniversary today and he was looking forward to a peaceful afternoon followed by an evening showing Alex just how much he still loved her.

"**Is she real**?" Sam yelled.

Gene stood up. "Keep your voice down Tyler, she's only outside. Does it matter, she loves you."

"Annie and Chris have gone to interview that witness to the stabbing in the Trafford Arms. Cause it bloody matters, I'm married to a construct."

"Doesn't feel like that when you're between her legs, though." Gene realised it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth, probably would have worked with someone like Ray but not Tyler.

"Oh that's all right then, as long as the fucking sex is OK, nothing else matters."

Sam stood in front of Gene breathing heavily, a look of distaste on his features.

Gene grabbed Sam and pinned him up against the filing cabinet.

"You listen to me Tyler, you scrawny arsed div. Annie loves you, fuck knows why. So just calm down and get over it."

"Fuck you Hunt!" Sam pushed him away and stormed out.

"**Tyler, get back here**." Gene's yell practically set the walls shaking.

Sam turned round and came back in, reaching into his inside jacket pocket.

"I quit." He threw his warrant card on the table and span round to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To the pub, that's what happens isn't it? We move on to the pub."

"You can't go with out my say so and I don't say so, you're still required here." Gene said the first thing he thought of.

"I'll go to the other place then."

"What down below? Are you fucking mad?"

"Must be. I fell for an imaginary person, must be fucking delusional."

Gene was worried Sam would do something stupid, like try to go on his own. Shouting was getting him nowhere, so Gene tried his other favourite method of persuasion – alcohol.

"Sam, c'mon son let's 'ave a drink."

Gene got the scotch from the filing cabinet and poured 2 generous measures.

Sam paused as a thought struck him. "If I go what happens to Annie?"

"It's a bit bloody late for that isn't it? Anyway thought she was only a figment."

"_Gene_. You know I care about her."

"That's up to her, she doesn't know she's not real. She gets the same choice stay or go. If she goes, she'll fade away as she crosses over. If she stays, well she'll have Alex's shoulder to cry on."

"Not changing my mind, Gene. I'm still going."

"Worth while job and a beautiful wife not good enough for Mr high and mighty sodding Tyler?"

"Tell you what _Guv_, you have her. Be right up your street that, a threesome with Annie and Alex."

Gene lost his temper at that point, he grabbed Sam's shirtfront and pinned him to the wall.

"You can say what you like about me, water off a duck's arse. But don't you dare disrespect your wife. All she's ever done is love you, poor demented cow. And if you EVER talk about my Bolly like that, I will throw you through the doors of the fucking pub myself." Gene let go of Sam and took a step back, shaking with adrenaline.

"Whatever Guv, I'm out of here."

He stormed out.

Gene picked up the phone, "Phyllis? Tyler's going to be coming past you like shit through a goose in a couple of minutes, grab him for me will you?"

He listened for a moment.

"I don't care if you have to staple his arse to the desk, just stop him leaving the bloody building."

Gene sat at his desk as he re-dialled, he was worried now. What if Tyler told Annie the truth? The whole system only worked because people believed in it, if everyone found out that his world was phoney, the excrement would well and truly hit the air conditioning and it would all be Gene's fault.

He'd get pensioned off, or worse they'd punish him with a spell down below. Gene had to stop Sam and he couldn't do it alone, he'd end up loosing his temper and plastering Sam over the nearest vertical surface. No he needed Alex.

The phone was answered.

"George Sampson."

"Hello George, I'm gonna have to borrow Alex for the afternoon."

"Hello Gene. You can't keep it in your trousers for 5 minutes can you?"

"Just cos you don't know what to do with yours. No this is serious, Tyler's trying to jump ship."

"OK, I'll tell Alex. Do you want her to come to you?"

"No. I'll come and pick her up. Thanks George."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else."

"Me and Alex should be able to sort him out, the stupid sod. 'Bye."

Gene put the phone down and pulled his jacket on, he strode into the main office. All the desks were occupied apart from Chris and Annie's.

"Listen up you lot. I'm going out for the afternoon. This does NOT mean you can slope off to the boozer, just get on with some paperwork."

With one final glare Gene left to collect Sam.

XXXXX

He could hear Tyler long before he reached the front desk. Loud, disembodied shouting, listing in fine detail exactly what Sam was going to do with Gene was echoing off the walls.

Gene stood at the desk and nodded to Phyllis.

"He's not a happy camper Boss."

"I can hear that, which cell is he in?"

"Number 2." Phyllis handed a set of keys to Gene, just as Sam yelled.

"I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it up your arse Hunt, you self-obsessed, homophobic, alcoholic BASTARD."

Gene turned to Phyllis.

"He loves me really." Phyllis grinned as Gene went to unlock the cell.

"I'm glad that he doesn't love me like that." She said with a sniff.

Phyllis watched as a few moments later, Gene returned dragging a reluctant, still swearing Sam.

"Where the fuck are you taking me, you bastard?"

"That's you bastard Sir to you Tyler." He addressed Phyllis as he walked down the corridor, one hand still firmly attached to Sam's collar.

"These youngsters have no respect."

XXXXX

"I'm fed with living a fake life, with a fake job and fake people." Sam said, he was in Gene and Alex's kitchen, prowling restlessly, ignoring the tea Alex had made and the scotch Gene had poured for him.

"And Annie?" Alex asked. "What about her? She loves you."

"Only cos he," Sam stabbed his finger at Gene, "made her that way."

"I brought Annie with me when I came here, just like you brought your parents, so if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"But she's not real, none of this is. I was better off in 2007."

"D'you mean that Sam?" Gene said quietly. If Sam really was that unhappy here Gene would have to take him to the pub, and loose another friend.

"Yeah Guv, I do." Sam stopped pacing and sat on the chair next to him. He put his hand over Gene's. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this any more."

"Alright Gladys, there's no need to come over all Dorothy." Gene moved his hand embarrassed at the gesture.

Alex could see that Gene wanted to return the affection but his upbringing was holding him back.

"Oh for god's sake Gene, give him a hug it won't turn you gay."

Gene got to his feet. "Stood up."

Sam complied warily, unsure if Gene was going to punch him. Gene put his arms round the smaller man and held him tightly for a couple of heartbeats then pushed him away not meeting Sam's eye.

"Right, bugger off and talk it over with Annie, I'll meet you back here in an hour, an' I'll take you to the pub."

"Thanks Guv. You've been a good…friend Gene."

"Yeah, yeah, you too Sam." Gene risked a quick look at Sam's face.

He was wearing a sad smile and his eyes were shinning, he kissed Alex on the cheek and left.

Gene was staring at the door, Alex moved close to him and he buried his face in her shoulder, holding on to her for dear life.

"Told you Bolly, just when I start to bloody care." His voice was muffled by her clothes, but she could hear the sadness in it.

After a few seconds he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

Gene started to make fresh tea for them both. Alex didn't want to upset him further but she had to know.

"What happens to Annie if she goes with Sam?"

Gene sighed and turned to face Alex. "She'll just fade away as she enters the pub."

He held his arms out and Alex moved into his embrace.

"You'll have to say goodbye to her here. I can't take you to the pub unless you're going in." A sudden heart stopping thought struck him. "You don't want to leave me an' all do you?"

"No! Never." Alex snuggled closer.

They held each other in silence for a while then the kettle started to whistle and Gene finished making the tea.

"I'll meet you at the hotel after and we can celebrate our anniversary in style." The look on Gene's face clearly saying that celebrating was the last thing he wanted to do.

XXXXX

A/N – Please review.

Only a couple of chapters to go now.

Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Just some plot exposition to set things up for the last chapter.

Kudos owns all.

**Chapter 8**

Keats emerged from the lift, blinking at the unaccustomed brightness and shivering. It was always a shock to come up to the relative chill of the main level from the burning heat of below.

The only thing that had kept him going in that ghastly place were thoughts of revenge. While he was torturing the lost souls, he'd manage to convince his scaly mind that this was all Hunt's fault.

All his pain and torment was down to that one man, who was having fun and enjoying his life. Well he was back now and that was going to change. Gene Hunt would pay for Keats' suffering with the only thing he loved.

He crept along the corridor, frequently looking over his shoulder, he was alone. He slid into his office and pulled his gun from the desk drawer.

XXXXX

Gene, Alex decided, would need cheering up and he wasn't the only one. It had been an emotional farewell between her and Annie, made all the more poignant for Alex because she knew Annie wasn't just leaving.

Alex resented Sam taking her cousin with him, but it had been Annie's choice. She loved Sam and was willing to leave everything behind to stay with him, or so she thought.

Alex had wanted to tell her what was really going to happen, but a couple of pleading looks from Gene dissuaded her. So Alex held her tongue and the cousins just hugged as they bid each other a tearful goodbye,

Instead of going straight to the hotel that evening, Alex went shopping. She knew just the place, it was down an alley in a dilapidated part of town. They specialised in sex toys, porn mags and very naughty underwear. It was the latter that Alex was interested in, a little something to titillate her husband and take both their minds off the events of the afternoon.

She turned down the alley feeling a little apprehensive like she was about to do something she shouldn't, Alex tried to pull herself together she was only buying underwear, but the uneasy feeling wouldn't go.

She got as far as reaching for the door to the shop when someone appeared from a doorway and grabbed her from behind, Alex tried to cry out but a hand was pressed over her mouth and a slimy voice whispered in her ear.

"Gotcha, you and me have got unfinished business."

Alex was manhandled, struggling and kicking out at her captor, further down the alley, well away from the main street. The man shoved her against the wall and let go, moving quickly round to face her. He was holding a gun.

Alex looked at her assailant, there was something familiar about him. She was sure she'd seen him before, a long time ago.

"W..who are you? What do you want?" Alex said, she was really scared now.

Although the main road was only a hundred yards away, this part of town was almost deserted at this time of night. The man was eyeing her hungrily, licking his lips and practically salivating, oh God he wasn't going to rape her was he?

"I made a stupid mistake a few years ago. Now I'm going to rectify it and give Hunt what he deserves."

Keats levelled the gun at Alex and she looked desperately towards the main road, but there was no sign of help.

She stood up straight and tried to push her fears aside, she was a trained Psychologist surely she could talk her way out of this.

The man smiled at her.

"Goodbye Alex." He said simply before she could say anything and pulled the trigger, the shot echoing off the walls of the alley and Alex Hunt slumped to the ground, a perfectly round hole drilled in the middle of her forehead, her beautiful green eyes sightlessly staring at the shop door.

Keats grinned satisfied that his pain had been avenged, he walked back to the main road the main road with a spring in his step.

The body of Alex Hunt slowly faded away.

XXXXX

Gene walked away from the Railway Arms, hands in his pockets deep in thought.

Bittersweet, he'd heard the term used about moments like this, whoever coined the phrase should be strung up by their short and curlies, his mood was bitter all right, there was no bloody sweetness though!

He climbed into his car and drove away heading for the Midland hotel, it was Bolly's idea that they celebrate their 7th anniversary there and he was more than happy to indulge her.

Work had been hectic of late, what with that and Sam's obvious restlessness, Gene felt he hadn't paid her enough attention lately. The events of this afternoon had hit them both hard so this time away together was a good opportunity for them to re-connect and concentrate on what was important –each other.

He'd got everything arranged; they'd start off with a slap-up meal then on to the bridal suite. Gene grinned to himself as his mood lightened, he hoped Alex wasn't planning to get any sleep, his plans for her were going to take all night!

XXXXX

Alex woke up, she lay perfectly still, convinced the slightest movement would make her head explode, even opening her eyes was risky. There was a radio or television playing in the background, it sounded like a news report.

She tried to remember what had happened, Gene had agreed to take Sam to the pub then Alex had gone shopping..oh God, she'd been shot!

Alex opened her eyes carefully, sure enough she was hospital, although it seemed like something out of Star Trek.

The machines were far more advanced than the ones she'd seen in 1979 although the walls were the same depressing shade of green. There was a television on the wall, at least she thought it was a telly, it was as thin as a picture frame.

The program cut back to a TV studio and the anchorman said.

"That was the news at one today, Thursday the 15th of March 2008."

The credits began to roll, but Alex was too shocked to take any notice. 2008 how the hell had that happened? Alex forced herself to calm down and think through the events in the alley.

She'd been out shopping, that man had grabbed her from behind and pulled a gun on her, he'd said something about revenge for what Gene done to him.

There was something familiar about the man though. Alex had definitely seen him before, she was trying to place him when the door opened and a nurse entered.

"Good to see you awake at last Mrs Drake." The young girl smiled and straightened the bedclothes.

"I'm Alex Hunt, who's Mrs Drake?" Alex frowned.

The nurse looked confused for a moment and checked the notes on the clipboard at the bottom of the bed.

"It says you're Alex Drake, you were admitted early this morning with a burst appendix."

Alex pulled down the bed sheets and checked under her gown, sure enough there was a large piece of gauze taped over her abdomen.

The nurse carried on with,

"There was a… problem during the operation, but Mr Harris, your surgeon managed to bring you back and here you are." She smiled reassuringly at Alex.

What? She'd had died? She was already dead. So was she really alive now? Alex looked around for something familiar, something from her life with Gene – to prove it was real.

The nurse pulled open the drawer in the small unit next to the bed and withdrew a clear plastic bag containing Alex's jewellery including her wedding ring.

"Is this what you're after?" The nurse handed Alex the bag and she eagerly took out the ring, the inscription was still there.

To Bols, together forever. Gene.

She breathed out shakily and lay back on her pillows.

The nurse fussed round the bed, straightening the sheets and said reassuringly.

"You're bound to be a bit disorientated until the anaesthetic wears off completely, do you need any more pain relief?"

Alex shook her head; she just wanted to be alone to think things through.

"Why don't you have a little sleep? The doctor will be round to see you later this morning."

Alex settled back down and the nurse left the room.

XXXXX

Gene waited for Alex in the hotel bar, she was late, she was due at 7 and it was now 7.15.

He wasn't unduly worried, the traffic was a nightmare this evening and Alex always took her own sweet time getting ready. By 7.45 he was starting to get a little uneasy, she wasn't usually this late and by 8.30 he was alternating between pacing and going out on to the street to see if she was coming.

Gene gave up at 9 and drove back home. In his line of work he'd come across this scenario a hundred times, the poor sod of a husband arrives home to find the dismembered body of his wife scattered over the family home.

So it was with trembling fingers that he unlocked his front door, he breathed a loud sigh of relief when there was no sign of blood or body parts anywhere, there was also no clue as to Alex's whereabouts, her clothes were still in the wardrobe. It was as if she had just vanished.

He left the house almost immediately and spent the rest of the night driving round looking for her. They didn't have many friends – other than Sam and Annie – so it didn't take long before he ran out of ideas.

Dawn was breaking when he finally gave up, he was parked outside his own house but couldn't bring himself to go in, so he settled down to get some sleep where he was.

The dustmen woke him up a couple of hours later and he reluctantly went inside for a shower and change of clothes.

The thought of work filled him with dread, the sympathetic looks he'd get from his colleagues when they found out caused a knot in his guts.

He phoned in sick and took a couple of bottles of scotch from the cupboard and went to Sam and Annie's old house. Which was where Ray and Chris found him in the early hours of the morning, a few days later.

He was lying on the sofa surrounded by empty bottles and cigarette ends snoring loudly.

They bundled him in the car and drove back to the station, Gene remained semi-conscious throughout.

Once in the CID office Gene roused and looked around in confusion, how had he got here?

Chris handed him a mug of black coffee and he sipped it, trying to keep the contents of his stomach in place.

"How long?" He growled, his voice rough with cigarettes and lack of use.

"You've been missing 3 days Guv."

"Any.." Gene swallowed. "Any sign of 'er?"

"No Guv, yer missus, Sam and Annie are all AWOL."

"Tyler and Annie have…transferred, I'll sort the paperwork later." Gene fell silent as the pain of Alex's leaving hit him all over again.

"Birds are more trouble than they're worth, you're well rid Guv." Ray took a drag on his cigarette, he was feeling pleased with himself. He'd found the Guv in one piece, now perhaps things could go back to the way they should be, with Gene sticking around for more than just a quick pint after work.

Ray didn't even see the punch coming, the first he knew about it was watching the ceiling rush past as he flew backwards in a graceful arc, which ended abruptly as he slammed against the outer wall of Gene's office.

He lay there dazed wondering what the hell happened, then he heard Chris yell, "No Guv."

Gene shook off Chris's hand and moved over to Ray, grabbing hold of his shirtfront and hauling him to his feet. He stood nose to nose with Ray with a murderous look in his eye and said in a menacing growl.

"If you ever mention my wife again Carling, I'll bust you down so far you'll think that cleaning the bogs would be a step up. Do I make myself clear?" Gene shook Ray as if he weighed nothing.

"Ye..yes Guv."

Gene let him go and stalked into his office, slamming the door.

"Bloody 'ell Ray, you OK mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ray smoothed his shirt down and sat at his desk before his legs gave way.

Gene sat in his office, one word rattling round his head. Why? What had he done that made her go? He could spend the rest of his existence wondering, slowly driving himself mad or…Gene came to a decision, the twin blows of loosing Alex and Sam were too much to cope with, he wanted out.

As soon as Ray and Chris were ready to move on, he'd ask to be pensioned off. Instead of joining the many souls he'd sent to the pub, he would just fade away into Oblivion and all the pain would cease.

But he couldn't do that here with every little thing reminding him of Alex. He'd be forever looking out for her, no a relocation was called for, Gene would request a transfer for him and the 2 remaining souls in his care to London.

Gene picked up the phone and dialled a number that only a few officers knew about, the phone was manned 24 / 7 and was only to be used in exceptional circumstances.

XXXXX

The room appeared to be the bar of a gentleman's club, with dark red walls and green leather furniture. Silent waiters glided around, serving drinks and delivering messages as unobtrusively as possible.

There were 2 men seated opposite each other in armchairs with a small table between them, they were each holding a large brandy glass.

The men were Keats and Gene's ultimate superiors and they only met when absolutely necessary. Although they were complete opposites, they got on rather well. Both respected the work the other had to do and realised the necessity of the other to provide balance to the world.

One, Peter, was dressed in a white suit and the other, Nick, was in black. It was a running joke between them, a small concession to humour amid the seriousness of their occupations.

"A nasty business, I can only apologise once again for my operative. Rest assured, he's being dealt with."

"This situation can't be allowed to continue, adjustments had been made to accommodate her transfer to Hunt and now Keats has sent her away again the whole balance has been upset." Peter swirled his brandy and took an appreciative sniff.

"Keats has been banished below for good this time, I'll be giving him my undivided attention for a while. What about the girl?"

Nick also sniffed at his glass, the brandy was bubbling slightly from the infernal heat of his hand.

"I managed to find her a temporary host body in the real world, a Police psychologist called Alex Drake, who unfortunately died under anaesthetic during a routine operation, she was the only one available at the time and as she's 28 years in the future not ideal."

"I'll get one of my operatives on it…Layton will do. He's already in that time zone. Is there a suitable opportunity in an alternative timeline?"

"If she had survived the operation, she would had been taken hostage a couple of months later and killed in July 2008." Peter took a small notebook from his jacket pocket and flicked through the pages.

"Yes, here we are. July 16th. She's driving her little girl Molly to school…oh that's sad, it's Molly's birthday. Alex gets taken hostage, dragged onto a barge in the Thames and shot." Peter snapped the book shut.

Nick sighed sometimes he hated his job, he knew Alex Drake would have died anyway but still, for the ultimate personification of evil he was really just a big softy.

"I'll brief Layton as soon as I get back. How's Hunt coping?"

"Not well, if he'd been alive he'd have drunk himself to death within a month, but he seems to have calmed down now he's transferred to London. Due to the time differences he's been on his own for over a year and I believe he's requested to be..oh what's the current euphemism? Pensioned off. "

"What Oblivion?" Nick was surprised, hardly anyone ever asked for that. Most preferred to spend eternity with friends than to just stop existing.

"Yes, inevitable really. She was quite literally made for him and now that she's gone he can't get over it, if he hadn't had his life cut short, they would be happily married in the real world." Peter sighed and gazed thoughtfully into his glass, all those hormones made human life so much more emotional, but sometimes he did wonder if he was missing something, especially after seeing how contented the Hunt's had been.

Peter took another sip of brandy.

"It would be a shame to loose him he's one of the best..a little unorthodox, but he gets results."

"That won't happen, Layton will send her back to him and I'll see to it that Keats won't be able to cause any more trouble. What about the girl? Is she handling the separation any better?"

"No, not really, but she's got Drake's daughter to distract her and she's starting to discover her maternal side, which is just as well, I'm going to arrange a little 'compensation' for when they get back together. They'll soon become parents, I know Hunt's always secretly wanted a child."

Nick looked up in surprise.

"A child? That's not permitted is it?"

"You know how it goes, Nick. One of your operatives breaks the rules and I can break them for one of mine."

"Fare enough, well if that's all.." Nick got to his feet.

"Yes I think we're done here. Goodbye Nick." Peter also stood and held out his hand.

"'Bye Peter." The 2 men clasped hands briefly and faded from sight.

XXXXX

Alex was collected from the hospital by Evan White, for one heart stopping second Alex was horrified that she and Evan were a couple and Alex would be expected to sleep with him, but it soon became apparent the Evan was more of a parent than a lover.

Evan took Alex home and she was left by herself until he collected Molly from school that afternoon.

Alex roamed the house trying to find out as much as she could about Alex Drake, one of the spare bedrooms looked a bit like an office, with a desk and chair in one corner, on it was one of those new computer things that the bosses at work had been making such a fuss about. Alex ignored it and read through several files before she realised exactly who Alex Drake was – the psychologist that Sam had seen when he returned to 2007.

Then she came across Sam's file and the tears began to fall, she read the notes Sam had made about his life in 1973, re-reading the section on Gene until the words became a blur and a thumping headache started.

Alex went down stairs and made some tea, she sat on the sofa, cradling the mug for warmth.

For the foreseeable future she was stuck here, what was she going to do? Alex decided there were 2 options, get on with it or take an overdose and end it.

The second option really appealed, the painkillers she'd got from the hospital washed down with the virtually full bottle of brandy in the kitchen cupboard should do it. The only thing that stopped her was that it was just possible she could return to Gene. Her gut instinct was telling her not to do anything drastic, that someday she would see him again. It was small crumb of comfort but enough to keep her from taking her own life.

XXXXX

Alex hated 2008; she didn't want to be here looking after a kid who was 12 going on 30. No that wasn't fair, she actually quite liked Molly. The little girl was good natured and funny, Alex felt sorry for her, it wasn't Molly's fault that Alex was stuck here, and she tried to be cheerful in front of her.

The pain of missing Gene was indescribable; she spent the days thinking about him, constantly touching her wedding ring to reassure herself that it had been real.

Deep down she was still positive that she would be reunited with Gene and that feeling was getting stronger every day.

Her sick leave was almost at an end, she would be returning to work on Monday – Molly's birthday. Molly spent Saturday morning swimming with her best friend and Alex used the time to go shopping for presents and a large, chocolaty cake.

She was really making an effort with her 'daughter', it was the only thing that seemed to take her mind off of Gene.

XXXXX

Alex woke on Monday full of nervous energy, today was **the** day, she'd bet her life on it.

So it wasn't a surprise when she got a call over the radio while taking Molly to school, a man had taken busker hostage and was asking for her by name, this was it – time to go home.

XXXXX

A/N – Thanks for reading. Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews, it's always good to know people actually read this stuff.

I've rearranged the events in the first ep of A2A to fit the story.

Kudos owns all.

**Chapter 9**

Alex was glad when Layton pulled a gun and forced her onto that dank, unwholesome barge, she wanted an end to it, she willed him to pull the trigger to take her pain away, to send her home.

"I've got a piece of your past 'ere…" He said into his mobile phone, the gun still pointing at Alex.

On the other end of the line, Gene looked thoughtfully at the receiver as he replaced it, ending the call while the man was still speaking.

It wasn't strange that a nutter had phoned the station, that was practically an every day occurrence in this sordid, scum-ridden city, no the weird part was that Gene's phone had been out of order all morning. Still he didn't have time to think it over now, he had a barge full of coke snorting Yuppies to raid.

XXXXX

He was ranting at her now, something about having an empire and connections back in the day, all Alex could think was _get on with it you odious piece of shit_.

Alex felt positive this was her way back, after 2 months of miserable loneliness, getting to know Molly was the only reason her sanity was still intact. Now she was eager to see her husband again, feel his strong arms around her and have him kiss away the heartache.

Then without warning, Layton pulled the trigger and Alex saw the bullet rushing towards her.

XXXXX

Alex's first waking thought was, _how many times does a girl have to go through this?_ She clambered to unsteady feet, squinting groggily around. The world was too bright and far, far too loud for her thumping head.

There was a party going on, men in trendy, expensive suits were clutching champagne flutes and singing drunkenly, while heavily made-up, hard looking women were draped over them.

She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get away from the noise but was grabbed by a man wanting her to put on headphones; Alex pushed him away still not fully conscious and needing to find some quiet corner to gather herself in.

The music from the PA was suddenly dominated by piercing police sirens and the thundering of police boots as the Met's finest raided the boat. For some reason they all ignored Alex as she stumbled back on to dry land.

It was quieter here, she took a couple of deep breaths and the world started to come into focus. Alex was feeling better and was beginning to form a plan to find Gene, when one of the Yuppies from the boat grabbed her arm.

"You bitch! It was you who phoned the police."

Alex shrugged him off angrily protesting her innocence, then the sound of screeching tyres distracted both of them.

In the distance, racing towards them was a bright red car, the driver was obviously keen to make an entrance, he was throwing the vehicle around with little thought for his passengers who were hanging on grimly, finally he executed the perfect handbrake turn stopping the car directly in front of Alex and the Yuppie.

The door opened and Alex watched a pair of snakeskin boots step out. She heard the sound of a gun being cocked and a familiar, Manc voice said.

"Today, my friend, your diary will read. 'Took a prossie hostage and got shot by 3 armed bastards."

Recognition and relief surged through her making her dizziness return, she stepped forward to greet Gene but the man grabbed Alex and pulled her in front of him as a shield.

Alex wanted to call out to Gene, get him to recognise her but her voice failed as the world started to spin.

The Yuppie stepped back, his arms raised in surrender as the 2 other occupants of the car also got out their guns and trained them on him.

Just as the blackness closed in on her, Alex found her voice.

"Gene? Gene Hunt." She said and fainted dead away.

Gene was dumbfounded, just when he'd stopped looking for her and resigned himself to loneliness and misery here she was, looking as gorgeous as ever. He hadn't recognised her at first, her hair had changed and he'd been distracted by the revealing clothes she was almost wearing.

Gene said something to the others to cover his confusion, he wasn't sure what, he was working on autopilot, frozen to the spot, staring at the prone figure of his wife.

Then, the sight of her lying on the ground galvanised him into action, he strode forward and gathered Alex into his arms.

Ray and Chris were in the process of rounding up the Yuppies, they watched with open mouths as their Guv walked over to them, tenderly holding a prossie.

"Right, you two can go back to the station with plod and sort that lot out, I've got some things to do here." Gene walked over to the Quattro.

The woman looked familiar to Chris, he turned to Ray. "'Ere wasn't that the Guv's missus?"

"Shut it you twonk, 'e might 'ear you. We're not supposed to talk about 'er remember?"

XXXXX

Gene could feel his body respond to Alex's nearness, it had been a bleak year without her. A year devoid of laughter and happiness, now all he wanted to do was take her home and beg her to stay by his side. He allowed himself to briefly touch his lips to her forehead, revelling in the sensation of skin-to-skin contact, then he placed her carefully in the driver's seat of the Quattro.

His mind was filled with mixed emotions, he wanted to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness for whatever he'd done that made her leave him. At the same time he wanted to shout and scream at her for all the worry and sleepless nights she'd caused, but mainly he wanted to gather her in his arms, breathe in her comforting scent and never let go.

He left the door open and backed off half a dozen steps, he took out a cigar, lit it and began to walk up and down, trying to organise his thoughts.

So she'd come down to London to get away from him, but why? It didn't make any sense, he was certain that they were happy, they made love often enough, at least half the time at her instigation. Then she just left, no warning, no note, nothing.

Alex gradually regained consciousness and looked around. Gene was outside pacing and smoking furiously, a cheroot though not a cigarette, he was wearing a dark overcoat and snakeskin boots what else had changed about him?

She climbed out carefully, still feeling unsteady after the journey back to Gene's world.

Alex leant back against the solid body of the car for a second, breathing deeply. Gene noticed that she had come round and moved closer. He looked her up and down, sneering at her short dress and tarty appearance.

"So this is what you've been doing is it? Screwing Thatcherites to earn a living."

Alex looked at her attire and was disgusted at the implication, rage boiled through her, giving her temporary strength and she punched him on the jaw. She was gratified to see his head snap back.

Gene said nothing, he realised he probably deserved that, but he was furious. His wife had abandoned him for no reason and turned up at a drug-fuelled party dressed as a prossie, what was he supposed to think?

Bloody typical, Alex thought, he couldn't just hold her and say how happy he was to have her back, could he? No, Gene 'stubborn bastard' Hunt had to get arsey. Well 2 could be like that.

"How many tarts did you screw?" She spat at him furiously.

Neither closed the gap between them, they just glared angrily at each other.

"None, I couldn't raise a bloody smile when you left me, let alone Sergeant Rock. You took my balls with you, when you disappeared." Bitterness practically radiated from him.

Deep inside Alex felt a small spark of joy, even though he thought she'd abandoned him, there'd been no other women.

"Was it that bad being married to me?" She could hear the hurt little boy in his voice and Alex's anger started to seep away taking her strength with it.

"No Gene I loved being your wife you know that." She was feeling sick, while it was chilly in her short dress, the sun seemed to beat down on her making her feel 10 times worse.

Lying bitch, she couldn't have loved it that much, she still left. The hurt he'd tried to bury surged to the fore.

"You had a fucking funny way of showing it, buggering off like that. I know I wasn't the best husband in the world, but I thought we were happy."

"We were…. Gene I didn't want to go…" Alex stopped as a sob escaped, she was back with the man she loved and he was looking at her as if she was something nasty he'd stepped in.

"2 fucking hours I waited in that hotel bar, feeling like a complete prat. I wondered why you insisted that we spent our anniversary there, now I know. You wanted me out of the house so you could soddin' leave me." His voice cracked on the last word, Gene spun away from her and rubbed his face, he would **not** show weakness.

"No Gene please.."

Alex walked towards him praying her legs would hold her up, she needed to get out of this glaring sun and have a cold drink, but most of all she needed Gene to understand. Her mind was stuffed full of cotton wool and the words to persuade him of her innocence wouldn't come.

She got to within a yard of him when her legs gave way, "Gene." She gasped and collapsed.

Gene span round and caught her before she touched the ground. He held her tightly to him, his eyes closed in pain and relief. He had found her, after a year of waking up every morning and reaching for her, she was here in his arms.

"Please love," she croaked, "take me home."

XXXXX

They climbed into the car, after a dozen car journeys with Evan in 2008 Alex automatically reached for the seat belt. Gene just gave her a look.

"Sorry, forgot."

"Yeah, just like you _forgot_ about our anniversary and me."

Alex could hear the pain and anger in his voice, guilt washed over her. He was the most precious thing in the world to her and she'd broken his heart. She prayed that once she'd explained, he could forgive her.

"Gene please I…" She started but he interrupted.

"Well I fucking forgot you too." He rammed the car into first gear and sped away, leaving an impressive spray of gravel in their wake.

Alex hoped that it was just the hurt talking, if he actually meant it there was no point existing. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her thoughts.

Gene was more than happy to drive home in silence. They pulled up outside a small Italian Restaurant, Alex read the name from the awning. Luigi's.

"C'mon I rent the flat above." Gene said tersely, getting out of the car and entering the building. Alex followed slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and not throwing up over her ridiculously high-heeled shoes.

Once in the flat, Gene disappeared and Alex flopped gratefully on to a black and white striped sofa. She could hear water running and Gene emerged a few moments later with a tumbler, which he passed silently to her. Alex took several small sips.

She was feeling slightly better now that she was out of the sun but still light headed and queasy.

Gene was staring at the floor and she took the opportunity to study him, he had dark circles round his eyes.

The old Gene, her Gene was always ready to smile and laugh, but the man seated opposite her appeared closed off and weary, it was all her fault if only she hadn't gone to that bloody shop. A wave of dizziness rolled over her.

Alex held the cool glass to her forehead. She'd been through the 'transfer' 3 times now and felt like shit every time.

"You'd think it would get easier." She muttered.

"What? Meeting up again with some poor sod after breaking his heart? How many more of us are out there? Perhaps we should form a club?" His hostility was wounding.

Gene had purposefully sat in the chair away from Alex. He had to be out of reach, his hands itched to touch her, to make sure she was real, not some fevered image conjured up by his desperate mind.

"When is this?" Alex looked round the flat for clues, the cosy beige and orange of their world in Manchester had changed for stark blacks and whites with vivid red providing the only colour, it seem harsh and uninviting, much like the man seated in front of her.

"July 1981"

What! It had been over a year for him, she had barely been able to cope with a couple of months apart, no wonder he was bitter.

She slid off the sofa, got on her knees and shuffled over to sit at his feet, Gene's expression impassive, his eyes never leaving her face, drinking in every last detail as she approached him.

Alex looked up at him, one hand resting lightly on his thigh. Gene could feel her heat burning through the material of his trousers. At that moment Gene knew he couldn't let her out of his sight again, even though she'd disappeared for a year without a second thought about him, he still loved her – could still feel their connection, but he wouldn't lay himself open to that pain again. If she wanted to come back to him it would be on his terms.

Alex was aware that she had to handle this very carefully, she was petrified that one wrong word would make him turf her out of this flat and his life for good.

"Gene, God I've missed you." It seemed a reasonable start and it was true – the understatement of the centaury – but true.

"You shouldn't have fuckingleft me then." Gene stood up and brushed past her heading for the kitchen, he needed alcohol to get through this. Somehow having her in the flat after what she'd done to him was just as painful as not knowing where she was and an aesthetic was most definitely called for.

He got out the scotch and stood in the small kitchen, hands flat on the worktop, leaning forward his head bowed, trying to stop his mind conjuring up erotic scenarios of Bolly and rich bankers. Her voice from the doorway interrupted his thoughts, making him start slightly.

"I didn't leave you Gene, I love you." She saw the sceptical look on his face as he turned to face her and she interrupted before he could make any more sarcastic, hurtful comments.

"I thought you would need cheering up after taking Sam and Annie to the pub, so I went shopping for something nice to wear for you that evening, a man grabbed me, took me down an alley and shot me."

"**What,** who would dare to hurt my wife?"

"Said his name was Keats."

Gene knew the name from somewhere; he'd read a memo about a year ago. Keats had been sent below for trying to obliterate a woman, Keats was allowed to tempt souls over to his side, but he'd attempted to stop her existing and had been permanently banished as punishment.

Gene hadn't paid it much attention, being more concerned with finding Alex at the time.

Alex spotted the thoughtful look on his face and mentally jumped for joy, he was starting to come round. She took a pace forward, wanting to get close before he hid behind his walls and shut her out again. He smelt bloody gorgeous, Gene was using a different aftershave, Alex added it to the growing list of changes.

"I'd never leave you. I was happy…completely happy." She took another pace, standing in front of him not daring to touch him yet.

"Where did you go?" He asked quietly.

"After he shot me I woke in hospital in 2008. They all thought I was Alex Drake. She'd been rushed in with a burst appendix, the nurse said there was a problem with the aesthetic and I..she nearly died."

The look on his face softened and he opened his arms, she threw herself into his embrace with a sob of relief.

Gene buried his face in her hair and inhaled her glorious scent, she hadn't left him. The relief made him tremble and tears pricked his eyes. She **loved** him, Gene tightened his grip and kissed her hair.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into his shirt.

"The level of the sodding Thames rose by a couple of inches, that's how much I missed you." He rumbled in her ear.

She raised her head and for a second they just gazed at each other, then their lips couldn't bear to be apart any longer and they kissed hungrily.

Alex eagerly opened her mouth, as Gene's tongue slid over her bottom lip, they both sighed in pleasure.

Gene's hand slid up her leg and groped her arse, groaning in delight at the easy access the short dress gave him.

"Love this frock Bols."

"Sorry love, you haven't got the legs to carry it off." Said Alex impishly.

Gene slapped her bottom and Alex gasped, she'd forgotten how pleasurable a bit of discipline could be.

Gene saw her eyes widen with desire at the contact between hand and arse, the talking could wait, he needed to have her – now! He picked her up effortlessly and headed for the bedroom.

"You an' me need to get reacquainted Bolly."

He placed Alex on the bed and immediately lay beside her, pulling her into his arms while his lips kissed and nuzzled a path from her throat to just below her ear.

"Gene..ahh ..yes." Alex was rapidly loosing control, the sensations of Gene's talented mouth on her neck and his hand fondling her breast were incredible.

Alex unzipped his fly with trembling fingers and pushed her hand inside, desperate to touch him. She stroked his erection firmly, knowing exactly how to please her husband.

Although it wasn't her fault that they'd been apart, Alex still felt guilty. She knew exactly how miserable he would have been without her and wanted to wash away the pain of separation with her love.

It was Gene's turn to gasp, as her thumb rubbed across the head of his cock, he lifted his head and gazed at her, the blue eyes piercing in their intensity.

"Too many bloody clothes."

They sat up and stripped as quickly as possible, dropping clothes unheedingly on to the floor. When they were both naked, Gene pulled Alex into his arms and lay back with Alex's body covering his. They kissed passionately, Gene's hands roaming over her back and arse, trying to touch her everywhere at once.

His body was urging him on, desperate to be joined with Alex again, but his mind wanted to take it slow, to revel in the erotic sensations that her naked body writhing on top of his was evoking, sensations he'd thought he'd never experience again.

In the end it was Alex who moved things along by grinding her hips against his throbbing member in frantic movements.

"Gene please, need you…_please Guv._"

His resolve broke at that point and he rolled them over, pinning her to the bed. Gene kissed down to her breast and sucked the nipple into his hot mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue.

"Ahhh….fu…." Alex was almost incoherent with need.

Gene trailed a finger up Alex's thigh and she spread her legs eagerly in anticipation. He delicately explored her hot, silky depths, with 2 unsteady fingers, then slipped them inside, pumping slowly. Alex moaned loudly and her hips jerked, she slid her hand into his hair and pulled him down for a hungry kiss.

Gene couldn't hold back any longer, he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between her thighs and eased forward slowly until buried ball deep in the woman he loved.

Their gazes locked and they watched the mutual pleasure build in each other's eyes as hips rocked, gently at first then with increasing speed and power as desire spiralled out of control.

Alex felt the muscles begin to contract and wrapped her legs around Gene's back, moaning his name.

He could tell she was close and started to thrust harder, praying he could hold on. Then Alex stiffened and Gene felt her clamping round his cock in powerful waves, it pulled him over the edge and he exploded inside her with a roar of ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and whispering.

"Love you Bolly."

He realised he must be squashing her and tried to move, but Alex held him tightly to her with her arms and leg wrapped round his sweat slicked body.

"No please, not yet."

Gene relaxed back down, resting on his forearms, dotting tender kisses on her neck and shoulders. They stayed like that for a few moments, both silently basking in the afterglow.

Then he rolled back to lay flat on the bed, pulling Alex with him, she snuggled into him contentedly.

"I missed you every second I was away, it was like loosing part of myself." Alex said, stroking his nipple with her thumb.

"It nearly bloody killed me, being without you. I had to move away, the memories of us in Manchester were like torture."

He rolled them both onto their sides and looked deeply in to her eyes.

"I've been in this southern shit hole for a year now and this is the first time it's felt like home." Gene's gaze dropped to her lips and he leant forward to kiss her, Alex slid her arms round him and responded eagerly.

He eased one hand between them to caress her breast and Alex felt her nipple harden instantly, she fell back with a sigh. Gene licked and nipped his way down to her other breast while his hand explored southwards, circling her belly button then combing through the dark curls at the apex of her legs. It would be so easy to let him carry on, but her sense of fair play stopped her. He'd suffered for far longer than she had and besides she was itching to get her hands on his impressive member again.

Alex tugged at Gene's shoulder and he looked up wondering if he'd done something wrong.

She smiled saucily at him.

"You turn love."

The mild worry in his eyes changed to burning lust and he lay on his back, eagerly parting his legs to give her room and rubbing his hands in glee, his semi-erect cock twitching in anticipation.

She knelt between his legs and nuzzled his inner thigh, working her way slowly towards his groin, taking little nips and planting opened mouthed kisses. Alex heard Gene inhale sharply as her tongue brushed delicately over the head of his cock, but she ignored the inviting jerk of his hips to pay attention to his other thigh.

"Bloody tease." He complained.

"Now, you know you love the slow build up." She said looking up from her ministrations.

"Yeah, normally, but it's been a whole year Bolly." There was real hurt in his voice and Alex cursed the day she decided to visit that bloody shop.

She bent her head down and took the tip of his cock between her lips, then drew as much of him into her mouth as she could. Alex nodded her head up and down, sucking strongly, while one hand massaged his balls and the nail of her other index finger scraped gently at the sensitive area between anus and scrotum.

It was sensation overload for Gene, he moaned and gasped as Alex worked him relentlessly.

"God…Bols…fuck…"

She increased the speed and pressure of her mouth and hands, determined to make him come, loving the sound of him loosing control and the taste of the liquid already starting to seep from him.

"Alex…can't..gonna..uggg."

Gene saw stars as he exploded into her mouth, Alex swallowed rapidly a couple of times and sat back on her knees, satisfied at a job well done.

She crawled up and laid beside him, Gene gathered her into his arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips and he said.

"Things are gonna change around 'ere Bols. Not letting you out of my sight again, you can work with me now, I need a new DI. Congratulations Mrs Hunt, you've passed the interview."

Alex grinned. "D'you interview all your team like that?"

"Only the pretty ones. Just kidding." He grabbed her as she started to storm off in mock disgust.

"C'm 'ere you."

They snuggled down next to each other, just as the phone rang.

Gene answered.

"Yeah? Can't you 2 do anything without me? I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He started to pull his clothes on, handing Alex a shirt from the wardrobe.

"Put this on, you'll give Ray a heart attack if you swan around like that in front of him."

Alex put on her red dress and buttoned the shirt over it. She sighed to herself. Gene pulled her in to his arms.

"I'm sorry love, you know how it is? We'll do the grand reunion later, but I'm needed over the road."

"Come on then, you can introduce me to my new team."

They left the flat hand in hand.

XXXXX

**9 Months later**

"Hunt you bastard if you ever touch me again I'll castrate you with a blunt pen knife."

Alex yelled at her husband, red faced with exertion.

The midwife smiled at Gene's shocked face and patted his arm.

"It's perfectly normal Mr Hunt, she doesn't mean it."

"I bloody do!"

They were in the delivery room of the hospital, Gene had scandalised the midwife by insisting on being present at the birth of their child.

She had tried to argue that men only got in the way, but Gene had explained – quite calmly for him – that as a herd of elephants couldn't stop him being there she stood no chance, and if she fought him on this he would have her locked up in a vomit scented police cell quicker than she could say obstetrician. The woman was intelligent enough to recognise that he was serious and gave in with good grace.

Alex was 5 hours into labour and things were getting to the urgent stage, Gene realised the best thing he could do was to hold Alex's hand and coach her through her breathing exercises.

Trouble was each contraction was more painful than the last and she was taking it out on him – loudly.

Everything he said just seemed to enrage her further and Gene was starting to fear that she would actually begin divorce proceedings as soon as the sprog made his entrance.

He was keeping his eyes well averted from the 'business' end of his wife, preferring to look at her still gorgeous, albeit worn out, face. He'd risked a quick peek earlier and nearly lost his lunch, Gene had always prided himself on his strong stomach, but the sight that had met his eyes was too much – he vowed never to eat a rare steak again.

Gene was feeling guilty, it WAS his fault she was in so much pain, although Alex had chosen to have a natural birth, so it came as a blessed relief when the doctor told Alex that one more push should do it.

Things happened pretty quickly after that and before Gene knew it he was holding a tiny bundle in his arms.

He gazed down at his son, who was making small, strangled noises and wriggling his fingers.

Then he opened his impossibly blue eyes and stared straight at his father, Gene felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well hello son." He murmured gently and dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Gene sat in the chair next to the bed and grinned over at Alex, who was watching the 2 men in her life get to know each other, with a tear in her eye.

She smiled. "I suppose you want to go and get pissed with the lads now."

"Not just yet Bols, me and my son.." he paused enjoying the word, "are going to have a little chat."

He settled back in the chair, stroking his son's cheek and talking to him soothingly.

"We are going to have so much fun, me and you. We'll play football and I'll teach you how to ride a bike…."

Alex didn't hear any more as she fell asleep, exhausted but content.

The End.

A/N – Thanks for reading.

Kim.


End file.
